


2013/08/17 Word of the Day: Espousal

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#BelieveInSherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/08/17 Word of the Day: Espousal

**Author's Note:**

> **Espousal**   
> [adoption or advocacy, as of a cause or principle](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/08/17.html)

What's wonderful is that he's not alone. There are others who still believe in that brilliant, dead man, Sherlock Holmes.

They believe Holmes was not a fraud and that Moriarty was real and they make their voices heard.

This gives John comfort in the depths of his grief. It proves he wasn't crazy, that he wasn't a fool to follow Sherlock Holmes, that even though his best friend is dead, his spirit and legacy aren't.


End file.
